The Chance
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Harry is sick of it all, sick of the lies and pretender... so when he's given a chance to leave it all behind, he takes whatever h can get. re-post, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: That Chance.**

**Author: Lisa Kritzinger, Better known as lisa. demonic. angel**

**Warning: MAN-SEX (and all that kinky shit that comes with it)**

**Disclaimer: do I **_**look**_** mental to you? – don't answer that – no I am not crazy enough to claim that I own supernatural or Harry Potter… I do **_**not**_** wanna get sue'd so… please don't sue me for no reason…. M'kay?**

**IF SMUT OFFENDS, LEAVE THIS STORY, thank you.**

**This is an edit/repost (fucking site took it done!) So slightly improved/diffrent. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter one.**

_Harry potter, the boy-who-lived… big fucking deal. The name was thrust upon him when he was too young to even remember, and yet the world just expects him to know how to kill Lord fucking Voldemort… he was seventeen…_

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as he brought the bottle of fire Whiskey to his lips and found it empty. He growled, throwing the empty bottle against the wall. The shattering glass held his attention for a mere second before he fell into the dangerous realm of his thoughts once more.

_... he was seventeen… he had been forced to learn defensive spells, though at first he had been more than happy, but after the fifteenth time he landed in hospital, and all the mighty Dumbledore could say was "you're not trying hard enough", he had realized that no matter how hard he tried, it would not be enough…_

_He had put his body through hell, learning every martial art he could master, so that he could please those around him._

_But when he had screamed, that he could take no more, that he didn't know how, not yet, those he had thought were his friend, his family, turned on him, cast him out._

_Hermione… she had been disappointed, as if she had the right…_ Harry tugged open the cabinet that was in the appartment he had rented away from his relitives when shit just became too much, and grabbed a bottle of brandy..._ She had told him that he had put so many people through unimaginable things, and he could just turn them away?_

_SHE HAD NO RIGHT! He had been eleven fucking years old when he had had so much shit thrown at him, and he had taken it, for THEM._

Harry gulped from the bottle, not even feeling the burn as he sank deeper into his mind…

_Ron, his 'best mate' had thrown a fucking fit… gone on about how he always just wanted the fame, but was never willing to do the deed… he had never wanted any of it, he had fucking HATED it!_

He watched the bottle slip from his lax fingers before looking up, and he fell to his knees.

"God?" He cried out, begging for the dinaty that should by all right smite him for simply being a wizard, for going against his word. "Please! I'll do anything! Just one angel… that's all I ask, and then, I'll do anything… please!"

He waited, then, begged again; after three hours of praying and begging, he got mad. He picked up the bottle, threw it at the wall right in front of him.

He waited for the noise, for the sting of glass cutting into him, of the burn of liquor in his wounds.

It never came.

Harry opened his eyes, and almost feinted.

A man stood before him, holding the bottle with a studious look on his face.

"Are… are you an-" he began, thinking the man infront of him was an angel.

"Nope, sorry mate." The man interupted him, thick scottish accent ringing lazily through the air. "But I can give you what you need."

"What are you."

"A demon." He said with a smirk, bottel turning in his hands. "You see, if you make a deal, I can give you anything you want…"

"A deal…" Harry's liquor clogged brain was too tired, and decided that is was great, a brilliant plan. "For what?"

"Your soul."

Harry almost laughed. He had planned to, if he ever did win, take his life, because he had no real friends, so what was the point of living. So he'd end up in the same place anyway… well, that's what his depressed drunk mind told him.

Harry looked up, fleetingly thinking that this was the hottest guy he had ever seen, and nodded.

"give me what I need to kill Voldimort in one go."

The demon smirked then strode forward and kissed him.

Harry moaned into the kiss, hands coming up to grip at the mans expensive suit, and made a small sound of protest when he pulled back.

"Names Crowley, by the way." And then he was gone; Harry stood for a moment, before the alcohol became to much and pulled him into a heavy sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up, a name and taste on his lips, and saw a sheet of paper, a simple instruction.

Harry nodded to no-one.

~888~

He stood over Voldemorts body, wand raised and muttered the final incantation, turning the monster into dust and sending his soul on a one way trip to Hell.

He looked around, Hermione was running towards him, a huge smile on her face, and was closely followed by Ron.

"What are you doing?" he asked, anger making them stop.

"Oh Harry, you must be furious with us, but we were right, you _could-"_

"Shut up. You're not my friends. Bye."

And with that he aperated into his apartment building, only to find himself not alone.

"hey." He said to the demon, sitting down next to him with a huff. The handsome man smiled at him, a glass of amber liqued in his hand.

"So this is most probably going to be a surprise mate." Crowley stared, handing over a glass of brandy. "But you're free."

Harry, who had been in the process of lifting the glass to his lips, dropped the glass with a heavy thunk to the floor. "What?"

"Well, it doesn't usually happen, but when a soul is sent to hell by the damned, who is more wanted in hell, you can get out of the deal. We call it _The Chance_ coz it, like never happens"

"No!" Harry gasped. He hadn't expected this! It was his way out. His chance, and now he wanted to leave him alive!

"What?" Crowley was surprised, this wasn't usually what he got when he told someone they were free… even if he had only ever done it to have a laugh.

"I don't want to live here! They'll find me, where ever I go! Please!"

"Please what?" Crowley had a calculating look on his face, looking Harry over.

"Send me to hell! kill me! ANYTHING!" Harry heard two snaps outside his door, and then banging, followed by Hermione's voice.

"I can do something, but you won't like it. I'm not a mercy killing type of guy."

"What is it?"

"Slavery. You'll be mine. And if I don't want someone to find you, they won't."

The banging got louder, Ron's voice joining Hermione's

Slavery. To a hot gorgeous demon. Who cares if he got beaten, who cares if he was forced to do filthy work. He'd be free of pretenders. He'd know his place. A slave.

"Deal."

**So… what do you think? I love Crowley/Harry but can't find much, so I'm making my own. Review please!**

**EDIT: here you go, reposting of chapter one. Please review, coz even though I have the next chapter, its not edited and I have a lot to do, so motivation always works for me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, I am reposting this, as some questioned in the previous chapter, which means that YES if you have seen it before, its not coz I'm borderline plagerising someone elses work... The site deleted MY work and I am reposting it! Edited it may be but still! Its 100% mine. **

**ALSO! Thanks to aaaaallllll my lovely reviewers! **

**Now, onward, me thinks.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry watched with baited breath as the demon, his master, smirked in a way that sent shivers down his spine in a most pleasurable way possible; it was like a promise of what was to come, and found anticipation bubble in his stomach. Before Harry could imagine anything else other that whatever his new master pleased, that smirk was replaced by a frightening scowl, freezing Harry were he stood.

His master turned storm grey eyes onto the front door, eyes flashing red for a brief moment before silence replaced the insistent banging and whiny voices; there was angry muttering and then a faint click seemed to snap through the air and Harry rolled his eyes and he moved closer to his master, subconsciously trying to please his even as he sought his protection. As the two unwanted guests stumbled into the room, Crowley wrapped one single arm loosely around Harry's form, pulling the slight teen closer to his taller frame.

Ron obviously didn't like that.

"Hey! Let go of our friend!" Ron shouted, advancing with what he most likely thought was a threatening scowl – which really kind of wasn't – only to be bodily flung back by an invisible force; Harry shivered and had to bite back a moan as he felt the same power from the last time wash over him. Glancing up he gasped softly as her watched the demons eyes bleed red, a smug smirk now adoring his face.

"Don't tell me what to do, especially with what is mine." Crowley said, his voice giving off a bored feeling, seeming to infuriate the redhead more. Hermione stared at Harry, confused for only a second; but then, of course, her eyes lit up with understanding and she gaped at Harry in horror. The snooty know-it-all most likely read about it.

"_Harry!_ No don't do it!"

"Sh-" the grip on Harry's arm tightened, and he fell silent, looking up at Crowley.

"Don't speak to those I don't like, puppy." Harry shivered at the pet name and kept his mouth closed, choosing to glare at Hermione instead. "And you, stupid human, shut up. No one cares about what you want to say."

Ron growled, and Hermione flushed angrily, both pulling out their wands.

"Sorry kids," Crowley smirked, and Harry saw them struggling to even lift their arms. "Nice playing around, but I've got _important_ things to do."

Hermione dropped her wand and lunged at the two, fury and denial warring in her eyes and she let loose a high banshee like shriek – and then it was silent; Harry looked around to find himself in an expensive, well-kept bedroom. The coloring was a deep blue and cream, but the most noticeable was the king sized bed in the center of the room.

He noticed then that his master was missing.

He started to stand, but then a hand griped his hair from behind, pushing him down.

"Now, puppy, I need to seal the deal, don't you think? You've already started feeling the deals power, but I have not."

Harry shivered at the tone, keeping his head down; when the hand slid slowly from his hair, teasing his neck before disappearing completely, Harry knew to keep his head down even as he desperately longed to look up at the heated gaze he could feel watching him

"Undress… touch yourself as you do it; you may not look at me, not yet, but I want you to imagine it's me." The deep voice sent shivers down the teens spine and he closed his eyes, breath coming out in gasps as he pulled his ragged clothing from his slim form, piece by piece his pale skin brought into view he felt as if the burning gaze was getting hotter and hotter.

Just as he was about to pull of his underpants, large hand grabbed him and his gaze was forced upwards, green eyes locking with crimson red. He moaned softly as he was pulled into a hot embrace, teeth bighting at him and hands touching; it was so much better than he would have ever imagined, so hot and delicious. He yelped slightly as he was spun around, falling onto his hands and knees on silken sheets, breathe coming from his in ragged gasps.

"This ganna sting puppy, but don't struggle." Crowley whispered in his ear, as he heard the snap of a bottle cap, and then a hand on his ribs; hot hands just below his armpits. He waited for the burn, the pain of being roughly filled, when suddenly a searing pain erupted under the hands on his ribs, the hands – and the pain – moved to his shoulders, then down his spine for a second, to his hips and then they griped him, and a dull, new pain distracted him for a second from the other pain. But not for long.

"Fuck!" he shouted, gripping the sheets beneath him.

Slowly, the pains faded, to be replaced by a feeling of fullness; it hurt, but it was bloody wonderful compared to the other burn.

He felt his master move, felt a pleasure filled pain seethe through him, dragging breathless moans and begging pleas from Harry as he lay with only his ass in the air, gripping at the sheets with ghost white hands.

Harry recognized the feeling of being owned, and it was exhilarating.

He screamed his release as he felt his magic lashed out and gripped his master, binding him to the demon in the deepest fashion possible, forever. He trembled as he lay there, waiting for his masters orders; he felt the bed dip next to him and those hands he now worshiped pulled him onto a burning hot chest. He snuggled into his master, feeling pleasure at the allowance that he knew was not a thing he could freely take; his masters word was law.

"Master?" he asked tiredly as he lifted his head, distantly noticing that his vision seemed perfect, and squirmed slightly as he felt his master subconsciously grip his magic, taking complete control of him.

"Yes puppy?" Crowley smirked down at Harry, not being able to help himself at how cute his slave looked.

"I don't get it… how did I get free?" the human looked adorably tired and confused, so Crowley decided to humor him, though he did give that delectable ass a firm swat in reprimand, drawing a moan-cross-yelp from the slave.

"Simple. Your soul was good, pure, just a normal soul, hell saw it as just that, a simple soul. But this Voldy guy, yeah, he's been pissing off a lot of hells guys and girls, so when you gave us the last piece of his puzzle, we we're pleasantly surprised to see just who it was."

"Puzzle?" Harry's voice was drifting, the teen obviously exhausted from the days events.

"His soul was in 8 nifty little pieces. Its fun putting a wizards soul back together; excruciating for them, fun for us."

"Hmm, okay…"

"Puppy?" Crowley wrapped around an arm around the boy.

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever let anyone but me touch you… got it?"

"Yeah master…" the kid yawned. "Why are you so warm?" he asked, half sleep.

"Hell fire tends to be a bit hot mate."

Harry nodded, already asleep.

~888~

Harry woke, unpleasantly cool compared to the near burning heat that had kept him warm all through the night, and blurrily looked around the room, pulling a thick, fluffy comforter around himself as he did so. He sighed, knowing he had to get out of bed; standing he yelped slightly as a burning pain shot up his spine. Seeing a letter on the nightstand, he limped as elegantly as he could and picked it up.

_I want you in the lounge as soon as you wake up, wear my shirt from last night._

Harry nodded to himself, bending down to pick up his master's shirt, when he caught sight of his back it the mirror; it looked like someone had spend days tattooing basically his entire back. It had patterns and symbols, and Harry knew, this was Crowley marking him. He liked it.

Smiling he buttoned up the shirt, watching as it reached almost his knees. He walked out of the room, went down the corridor, following the sound of voices.

As he stepped into the lounge, he saw three people; Crowley, another man, and a little girl… a really, _really_ creepy little girl.

"My, my, Crowley, how'd you get, lucky, enough to score such a, fine, specimen?" the man said, his voice halting in odd placed, and Harry almost shuddered in sheer revulsion as the man racked his eyes up and down his simply covered form..

"I want one!" the girl spoke up, looking like she was ready to sulk.

"Harry, come here puppy." Harry bowed his head not wanting to look at what was obviously two other demons. "This is Alester and Lilith."

The man held out his hand, but when Harry opened his mouth, he felt his magic spike angrily, and simply bowed, then walked silently to stand behind Crowley's. He saw his master smirk.

"What's this?" the man spoke up, looking amused and intrigued, obviously having noticed his magic spike.

"Nothing Alester, just an order my pup is following,"

"An order?" the girl asked rudely.

"Yes." Was all she got in return.

Harry stood, head bowed, for an hour before they left, And as the door closed, Harry felt his master tug him into his lap.

"They liked you puppy." Crowley whispered as he nipped at his slaves' neck, smirking at the moan he got in return.

"You don't like them." Was Harry's response. Crowley waited for more, but when none came, he roughly pressed their groins together.

"And you, boy? Did _you_ like them?"

He was very satisfied when Harry's magic spiked angrily and he felt his shudder, disgust on his face.

"No. the man is creepy and the girl was a spoiled lil' bitch... and creepy…"

Crowley lifted Harry up, bending him over the chair back. "Hmm, happy about that, but now I've got to punish you. You spoke out of line pup, such naughty words spilling from that sweet mouth of yours."

Harry moaned as his master pressed into him. He decided then and there; he kinda liked punishment.

**Howdy you lot; sorry about taking so long considering I actually have this chapter already done from before, just needed to improve it; anyway, hope you all like! The proper plot will make itself known next chapter, so see you next time! Please review, tell me what you thing, criticism and suggestions are LOVED! ;p**


End file.
